Back from the dead
by CrazyasCresta
Summary: It wasn't her fault. She fell in love. She's too young they told her. She had to leave. Will they meet again? Will he forgive her? Read and find out. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Here's just a random story I thought up I hope you like it.

* * *

"I think I'm in love with you" I tell the golden-haired boy as I gaze into his golden eyes. He smiles and his whole face lights up.

Me and Jace we just click. Too bad I don't have a script because I'd be convinced my life is a movie. I'm in love with my best friend. We've only known each other for what, not even a year. It feels like I've known him my whole life. We tell each other everything.

"You know what Clary I'm in love with you too" he says. Freeze right there perfection. Complete and utter perfection. I love him, he loves me and everything is complete, everything has fallen into place.

We lie on the sand and watch as the waves crash against the shore. The red glowing ball of fire dips below the horizon and my eyes flutter shut. This is where I'm supposed to be, snuggled up in his warm embrace.

A buzzing jerks me awake. I groggily sit up lifting my sand caked head from the sand and start to rub my stone cold legs to help return feeling to them. That's when I catch site of the rising sun and the body rising next to mine.

Now I'm panicking Jocelyn will kill me. Jace seems to come to the same conclusion as me and our heads snap to each others.

"Oh shit" we both say. Then we're sprinting opposite directions down the beach without even a parting glance.

The only thing that's running through my head is Jocelyn is going to kill me. A vibrating in my leg makes me pause. I pull out my dying phone and see a million texts and calls from Jocelyn.

I finally reach our apartment and fly up three flights of stairs almost missing my floor completely. I sprint down the salt scented halls living on the beach has its advantages. I jam my Minnie Mouse house key into the brass lock and fling the oak door open. I barely have time time to catch my breath before my moms on me like a hound.

"Where were you Clarissa?!" I open my mouth and shut it again feeling very much like a fish.

"Do you know how worried you had me and your father?" She gestures at Valentine behind her who is looking at some fitness magazine. Looking as if he could care less.

"Well?" She asks again.

"I was with Jace" I say "and we lost track of time and fell asleep" I smile to myself.

"You know how much I dislike that boy" she says "that's the last straw I don't want you ever seeing him again"

"But I love him" I shriek.

"No you don't you are too young" my father states calmly "to love is to destroy, to be loved is to be destroyed"

"I HATE YOU!" I scream as I storm to my bedroom.

"Oh and Clarissa" I turn when I hear my mothers quiet voice and look into her glistening green eyes "pack your bags" my world stops. No this can't be happening those are the exact same words she said to Jonathan last year. The day before he disappeared completely. The day before I met Jace.

I throw everything I have into three different suitcases. All my art supplies my clothes and a picture of me and Jace at a photo stand in the mall.

Why now? I'm only thirteen. What about Jace? I love him.

I slip a crinkled piece of paper into my pocket. A phone number that I found on my nightstand the day Jonathan left.

*3 years later*

"Can you believe this Clary we're graduating this year" my best friend Simon says. I lift my head from my sketch pad and look at my best friend in New York.

That's right I left California. Now I live in New York with my brother, Jonathan and an old family friend named Luke. I changed my last name from Morgestern to Fray so Jocelyn can't find me.

"Ya I'm so excited Si!" I say. Looking back at my sketch pad I stare sadly at the big gold eye.

"I'll see you later Si I have to get going" he nods his head and turns back towards his video game. I stuff my earbuds in my ears then hit shuffle while walking out of Simons house.

"A hundred days have made me older

Since the last time that I saw your pretty face.

A thousand lies have made me colder

And I don't think I can look at this the same.

All the miles that separate

Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face.

I'm here without you baby

But you're still on my lonely mind.

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.

I'm here without you baby

But you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight girl, it's only you and me.

The miles just keep rollin'

As the people leave their way to say hello

I've heard this life is overrated

But I hope that it gets better as we go.

I'm here without you baby

But you're still on my lonely mind.

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.

I'm here without you baby

But you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight, it's only you and me.

Everything I know, and anywhere I go,

It gets hard but it won't take away my love.

And when the last one falls, when its all said and done.

It gets hard but it won't take away my love.

I'm here without you baby

But you're still on my lonely mind.

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.

I'm here without you baby

But you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight, it's only you and me."

I finally reach our run down apartment building and climb up five flights of stairs. When I finally reach my floor I walk down the hallway. The Bowen paint that covers the walls is chipping. The landowner is a drunk and doesn't care much for this building.

We live here instead of above the bookshop because we rent out the loft above the bookshop for extra money. Don't ask me how that works I seriously have no idea.

I walk inside and throw my messenger bag on the coffee table and plop down on the couch turning on the ancient television set on mute as I absentmindedly munch on a mango that was in a bowl on the coffee table.

"Clary you little devil" I hear Jonathan freak out at me. Yup you heard me right Jonathan. "Do you know how long that took me to cut up" probably forever Jon can not cook, much like Izzy.

Izzy

I snap out of it I haven't seen her in forever, why am I all of a sudden thinking of her now. I shrug it off.

"Go cut another one than" I hear Jon make a humph noise he know he can't win with me. I see him come out of the kitchen which is located right behind the TV set. The next thing I know an apple is flying towards me. I jump out of the way barely missing my brothers wrath. Jace would've caught that.

Jace

Oh how I miss him. Snap out of it Clary, so I get up and start chasing my brother around the house yelling words no lady should use. That's when the phone rings. We both dive for it but I grab it and stick my tongue out at Jon.

"Hullo?" I ask.

"You two don't have a coffee break come down to the shop now" and then Luke hangs up. Oops I forgot I have work.

"Come on Jon it's time for work" I sling my messenger bag over my shoulder and walk out the door Jon following closely behind.

"See this is why I think you're immature, always making us late for everything" Jon points out.

"That's bright coming from you" I say as we reach the bookshop. Jon reaches for the door and holds it open.

"Age before beauty sweet cheeks" I stick my tongue out at him and walk into the bookstore.

"Hey Luke" I yell announcing my arrival.

"In the back" he shouts back. Jon and I walk into the back where Luke is lifting boxes into the back of his truck. "Jon help me and Clary go watch the front"

I walk into the front and hop behind the desk picking up a manga while I'm at it.

"Clarissa Adele Fray have you heard the news" my friend Magnus says while jumping up and down at the store entrance.

"What Maggie" I say sleepily. Magnus's house is right underneath mine.

"New people have moved in and might I say they are gorgeous" I raise my eyebrows.

"Oh yeah how so?" I ask. Magnus starts describing how gorgeous they are so I blank out and later on that night I might regret not listening.

"So Jon did you here about the new people" I ask at the dinner table. "Apparently their _gorgeous_"

"Ya well Magnus needs to get his head out of the clouds"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"It means you need better friends"

"What crawled up your ass and who put you in charge of who my friends are" I say while smacking the table, and storming out of the room.

"Really Jon?" I can hear Luke ask. I sit on my bed and pull out my sketch pad. And let my hand control the pencil, while letting my mind wander.

. . .

I'm sitting on the beach wondering why Jon left. When a ball hits me in the back.

"Hey strawberry do you mind?" A gorgeous boy asks. I pick it up and throw it at the golden boy and the two dark haired kids.

"You want to join?" The dark haired girl asks. I shrug and walk over to them. "I'm Izzy this is Alec and that's Jace" she points to each one of them.

"I'm Clary" I say.

"You're on Jace's team" she points at the golden boy. We play until its dark out and then we part ways. With a promise to do this tomorrow.

. . .

The drawing I made is of Iz with a pink volleyball in her hands. Maybe I'll see them again one day.

**review please ~CAC**


	2. Read

Oh my god. Can you believe this? Can you believe any of this? It's like trudging through snow while your lying in sand. It's distress in the sweetest of forms.

And oh how I've fooled you tricked you into believing I'm a story. To be honest I'm only the beginning. Only inspiration at its finest.

Okay so I've been pending some ideas of late and I'm not sure what to do about them. I need your opinion. Tell me which story should I finish first?

_Back from the dead_

_Life without Morphling _

_Just another girl next door_

_Photograph_

Or should I start a new story all together. **Review** and tell me which I should finish first or should I keep doing them in random whenever an idea comes to me. Tell me in that review box right there.


End file.
